[unreadable] The "International Symposium on Biomedical Imaging: from Nano to Macro" is a forum for researchers involved in the following aspects of biomedical imaging: physical, biological and statistical modeling, image formation and reconstruction, computational image analysis, statistical image analysis, visualization, and image quality assessment. The meeting aims to facilitate cross-fertilization between different imaging modalities and an integrated approach to biomedical imaging across scales. We encourage submission from researchers involved in applications at the nano, molecular and cellular levels through macroscopic and whole-body clinical systems. Modalities of interest include gene expression microarrays, electron, confocal and multiphoton microscopy, optical and fluorescent imaging and spectroscopy systems, autoradiography and in situ hybridiziation, x-ray and nuclear tomography, anatomical and functional MRI, ultrasound, magneto and electroencephalography, and small animal imaging systems. Imaging applications of interest include gene expression mapping, drug discovery and delivery, molecular imaging, functional brain mapping, computational neuroanatomy, cardiac imaging, and cancer imaging. The meeting is the second in a series co-sponsored by two IEEE societies: the Signal Processing Society (SPS) and the Engineering in Medicine and Biology Society (EMBS). The inaugural ISBI meeting was held in July 2002. With over 500 attendees, this very successful meeting featured opening addresses from Dr. Elias Zerhouni, Director of NIH, and Roderic I. Pettigrew, Director of NIBIB. The success of the first ISBI meeting in 2002 bodes well for its future. However, the inherently interdisciplinary nature of the field means that no single professional organization has the majority of potential participants as its members. As a new meeting ISBI is more likely to attract members of IEEE than non-society members. We anticipate that after the first few meetings, ISBI will be sufficiently established that non-IEEE members will plan to attend because of the quality of the meeting. However, for the meeting planned for 2004 we believe it is essential to reach out to other communities, not only through publicity, but also through targeted invitations to organize and present special sessions dealing with currently important research issues in biomedical imaging. This proposal is submitted for the purpose of providing funds to defer the costs of attendance of selected invited speakers in these sessions. We will also encourage participation by new investigators by providing travel stipends to qualified participants (postdoctoral fellows and junior faculty) to present contributed papers. Finally we will plan to provide a number of passes for students and postdocs to attend the short courses on the first morning of the meeting. [unreadable] [unreadable]